It's a Girl
by HaVoCs1trueLUV
Summary: Naturally telling your husband that your pregnant is a tough job, but for Kagome to tell InuYasha... taht's a whole other stroy! Please R&R kags and inu fluff
1. Kagome's pregnant

It's a Girl

By: Jenna

Church bells rang, the choir sang, as the beautiful bride walked down the aisle! InuYasha smiled as his wife approached him.

"Do you Kagome Hikorashi take InuYasha to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and health till death do you part?" The very old minister said in a deep voice.

"I do!" Kagome smiled and a tear fell from her eye in happiness.

"Do you InuYasha take Kagome Hikorashi to be your wife in sickness and health till death do you part?" The minister repeated to InuYasha.

"Yes, I do." InuYasha, still holding Kagome's hand tight, said in a serious voice.(for once)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

InuYasha bent down and kissed his new wife. They of course re-assembled the jewel to its original state, and now live in Kagome's time period with Miroku and Sango. DUH!

6 months later

InuYasha was at work playing football for the giants when the doctor called, "InuYasha, your wife is here. We have her test results back. Would you like to speak with her?" The doctor said, while Kagome was in the background saying, "No! He doesn't need to know, oh hi InuYasha." Kagome sucked up as the doctor handed her the phone.

"Kagome why are you at the doctors? Is everything alright. Do you need me to come see you?" InuYasha had a pinch of worry in his voice but he stayed strong.

"Umm no. I'm fine. I'm just '_LATE_' is all." Kagome's voice announced her nervous tone as she avoided telling him what was really going on.

"Late? What do you mean by that? Are you late for work?" InuYasha of course didn't get it. But seriously did you expect he would?

"Umm.. Oh well i see your busy so I'll talk to you when you get home. There's no need to pick me up from the doctors, Miroku offered to give me a ride." Kagome replied stuttering and her voice quaked as she talked.

"Okay we'll talk when I get home. I love you. Please be safe with whatever it is your talking about." InuYasha smiled and prayed for Kagome's safety as he ended to conversation.

"Love you too. Bye bye." Kagome hung up the phone and glared at the doctor.

"Well it isn't my fault your pregnant." The doctor announced reacting to the glare. Miroku walked in and heard what the doctor said.

"Kagome, YOU'RE WHAT?" Miroku yelped in the most not calm voice a monk could ever speak in. "You're only what 18 and you just got back from your honeymoon. What were you two up to?" Miroku gave her a lecherous grin although he was indeed happy for her. But like everyone else, he also wondered how she would break it to InuYasha.

"Well you know how things get. And what about you and Sango. You got her pregnant three days into your honeymoon." Kagome said with a pinch of anger in her voice. Although she wasn't at all shocked that Sango had a kid already i mean really look who she married.

"Yea well... Never mind. How are you going to tell InuYasha?" Miroku quickly made an excuse.

"I'll think of something. I hope he will take it okay." Kagome answered in a devious tone.

Kagome and InuYasha at home that night

When InuYasha walked in the door he saw rose petals scattered all over the floor. The lights were dimmed and the scene was romantic. Kagome was only wearing a tight, low-cut, pink dress that nearly passed her thighs. InuYasha was a little over welled in the scene at first but he got used to it.

Kagome went behind him and triggered him to the couch. She relaxed him with a soothing backrub and a slight kiss on the neck.

"Kagome what's going on?" InuYasha's question ruined the mood.

Kagome turned on the lights and answered, "Okay well since this shit isn't working Sango said it worked for her, anyway..."

InuYasha interrupted, "Oh no do you want a divorce or something? What did I do?"

"Hell no! InuYasha I'm pregnant!" Kagome covered her mouth hoping she didn't just blurt that out. But by the expression on InuYasha's face it was obivious she did.

"W… what?" InuYasha blushed.

"I'm sorry. But it's true. That's why i was at the doctors." Kagome's head was down and didn't notice the emerging smile on InuYasha's face.

"You are! Really I'm gonna be a daddy?" InuYasha rejoiced.

"So you mean you're not mad?" Kagome looked up to see InuYasha's smile turn to a frown as her question came out.

"What kind of person do you think I am? Why the hell would I be mad?" InuYasha held her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"We are going to bring a cute little boy into this world." InuYasha faced her and looked her in the eyes with that adorable puppy face of his.

Kagome's look toward him turned to a glare as she said, "Boy? Oh, so now you choose the gender of our child. What if it's a girl or maybe even twins?"

"Oh well sorry. I don't think I can train a 'girl' into being a worrier, and wheeled the tetsusaiga." InuYasha debated.

"It's too early to argue, because it's to early to tell." Kagome ended the battle.

4 months later

Kagome returned to the doctor with InuYasha to find out if her bouncing baby was a boy or a girl. They sat eagerly in the waiting room.

"Kagome?" The nurse called.

"Yes? Oh coming." Kagome sat up but InuYasha clutched her hand on the seat.

"Do you want to come?" Kagome asked her unsure husband.

"Ughh duh. I want to be with you." InuYasha gave Kagome the 'you need me' look.

As they walked in, the nurse gave InuYasha a dirty look. InuYasha smiled to seem innocent.

"Kagome please lay on the bed and we'll take a look at that belly of yours." The nurse smiled at Kagome and pointed to the bed. The nurse scanned her stomach and grinned, "Congrats! It's a beautiful baby girl!"

InuYasha's innocent smile became a shocked 'O'. Kagome sunk into the bed-thing at the nurse's answer.

"A girl? Are you sure?" InuYasha's head lowered as he spoke.

"Yes, it's a girl!" Kagome hissed at InuYasha.

"Oh wait look here..." The nurse looked at the scanner, "Seems your little girl takes after her odd father, because she dog-like ears." The nurse giggled at her comment.

"ODD?" InuYasha barked, "I am a half... never mind." InuYasha turned away.

"Wait a minute you look so familiar. Oh yea, aren't you InuYasha from the giants?" The nurse announced in an anxious tone.

"Yea, why?" InuYasha still mad at her comment from before.

"I LOVE the giants!" The nursed pulled out a pad of paper, "May I please have your autograph?"

"Umm... sure." InuYasha wrote his name out on the paper and handed it to her.

He felt bad about earlier and went over to Kagome and rubbed her belly than hugged her lightly. "I am so sorry. I 'm very glad that we have a girl." InuYasha smiled deeply into her eyes and he could see the tears coming up.

8 months into the pregnancy X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O

InuYasha was cooking dinner for his wife and their guests, Miroku, Sango, and their child Denahi. Denahi was only 3 years old and was very wild, much like his father, Miroku.

As Kagome lay asleep on the couch, InuYasha put his ear on her stomach to hear the baby. He rubbed her belly and started to talk to the baby. Something you really wouldn't expect from InuYasha.

THE 9TH MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANTCEY

While at the super bowl watching InuYasha play for the giants, Kagome sat in the front row holding her big green foam finger that said, "Go giants!" In white letters. She felt the first contraction! "Oh no! Not in the middle of the game! Inu is winning!" Kagome said to herself. Sango was sitting next to her watching InuYasha and Miroku play for the Giants.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I felt it! The babies are coming!" Kagome yelped. Of course having great hearing, Inu had heard her.

"Kagome!" He looked up into the crowd. The ball at the same time was darting at him. He caught it quick but only threw it to Miroku and took off his helmet.

"InuYasha what are you doing? Halftime ended 5 minutes ago." Miroku asked after calling a time out.

"Kagome's gonna have the baby! I have to be there. It's your game now, I got to go." Inu passed his helmet to Miroku and leaped into the stands. He ran up to Kagome and picked her up out of her seat.

"InuYasha your game?" Kagome said in almost a whisper.

"Miroku can handle it." InuYasha put her on his back and leaped off to the hospital.

InuYasha helped coach Kagome in labor and soon enough the baby came out.

3 hours later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome lay in her bed holding the new baby girl. She had silvery- white hair, deep brown eyes like Kagome, no fangs, but razor sharp claws, and dog-like ears. She was also rapped in InuYasha's cloth of the fire-rat kimono, and she was the new wheelder of the tetsusaiga.

"What should we name her?" Asked the completely amazed father.

"Kaori, Kaori means fragrant, beautiful girl. And that is what she is.


	2. Raising a Family

Raising a Family

3 years had past since Kaori's birth and Kagome was yet again pregnant with her second child. InuYasha was a proud father indeed and was beginning to tech Kaori how to wheeld the tetsusaiga.

It was a beautiful sunny day and all seemed well, until InuYasha came home from work with a frown on his face. "Stupid Kevin!" He grumbled to himself.

"How was your day, Inu?" Kagome asked with a smile while preparing dinner. Kaori sat in her high chair and laughed while she played with her toys and dropped things.

"It was a bummer. Stupid Kevin, called all the shots while I had to take his damn orders! I'm the quarter back! I call the shots!" InuYasha barked.

"Sweaty, no cursing around the baby! She is learning to talk, if she learns that you're dead!"

InuYasha smirked and hugged his beautiful wife with gratitude. (see he's a good daddy and husband) "So how was your day?" He asked loosening his grip around Kagome's waist.

"Well, for breakfast Sango came over with Denahi, who is now 6 and is a little calmer than our 3 year old, but not by much." Kagome smiled.

"So, how long until our second baby is born?" InuYasha rubbed Kagome's belly and smiled.

"The doctor said 2 too 3 months, but if we want, we can go see what gender it is tomorrow. What do ya say? Wanna go?" Kagome put one hand on the counter and the other around her husband, trying to lure him into a yes.

"Sure. I defiantly need a break from work. Tomorrow it is." He smiled and sat at the table.

"If you want, we can invite Miroku and Sango over for dinner." Kagome stated.

"It depends, how much food you made." InuYasha smirked.

"Knowing you, I made enough for an army." Kagome joked.

Moments later the doorbell rang. InuYasha got up to answer it and it was Miroku. He was panting with a smile. "Sango's pregnant with twins!" He blurted out with glee.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the door. "That's great! Why don't you two join us for dinner to celebrate?"

"Sounds, great I'll go pick up Sango and we'll be back shortly." Miroku stated trying to catch his breath.

"Pick her up from where?" InuYasha asked.

"She's at a yoga class for pregnant woman. She didn't want to loose her figure after having twins. I agree." Miroku smirked.

Kagome and smiled, "I think I might have to join her with that. It sounds like I could use it too."

"Speaking of which, how far along are you?" Miroku asked politely.

"The doctor said, the baby should be expected in about 2 too 3 months." Kagome smiled.

"And how's Kaori?" Miroku peered into the house hearing the happy child laugh.

"She's doing fine." InuYasha grinned.

"Alright then, I'll be back in about an hour." Miroku trailed off back to his car to fetch his wife.

Kagome looked to InuYasha with a smile and headed back into the kitchen. She stood by the stove and continued on with her cooking.

"Daddy, I wanna take a walk!" Kaori stated pointing to her loving father.

"Not now Kaori; dinner's almost ready." He answered tickling her playfully with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry; it won't be ready for another hour. Go, take her for a walk." Kagome announced smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go, have fun."

InuYasha headed out the door carrying Kaori in his arms. He stood her up on the pavement of the sidewalk and held her tiny hand as they walked. She wore her Fire rat kimono although it dragged a bit on the ground, seeing how it didn't fit her yet. They trotted along happily for another 15 minutes until they reached a nice little playground nearby.

"Daddy, I wanna play on the swings!" Kaori announced reaching in the air to the swings, as babies do often.

"Ok, Kaori." He picked her up and brought her over to the swings and pushed her along in the air as she swung.

Back at the house Kagome sat at the table thinking about how incredible her life has become. She was so happy to have a family growing so fast at the young age of 21. She had an adorable little 3 three year old girl and soon to be another baby in the house. As Kagome thought her phone rang, interrupting her trail of thought.

"Hello?" Kagome answered the phone.

"Kagome? This is Doctor Raul. I am afraid to say I was off count with the baby's arrival." The voice o n the line stated.

"Oh? Than want it the real timing?"

"1 month ma'am. I'm sorry for the confusion." The doctor ended the conversation and hung up leaving the shocked Kagome wide eyed and confused.

She quickly hung up the phone and called Miroku's cell. "Hello?" He answered.

"Miroku? Thank god I got threw to you!" Kagome stated frantically.

"Kagome? What's wrong is everything alright?" Miroku asked.

"The doctor called. My baby is due in a month!"

"That's great! I promise Sango and I'll be at the hospital coaching you threw in a month." Miroku cheered happily.

Kagome smiled, but had forgotten about leaving the stove on when she was on the phone with the doctor. Before she knew it the smoke alarm went off. "Oh, shit! The stove!" Kagome shouted and hung up the phone.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku cried frantically still on the line. He hung up the phone. "Sango, you better hold on to our babies because it's going to be a bumpy ride." Miroku smirked stepping fiercely on the gas.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Asked Sango holding her stomach in the passengers seat.

"Kagome's in trouble." Miroku stated as they drove faster.

Meanwhile Kagome turned off the stove and dumped water on the fire. It went out in time to save her meal, but it left her with really burnt hands.

InuYasha walked threw the door holding Kaori and asked, "Kagome what happened? I smell smoke."

"Nothing big, Just a small fire, but I put it out in no time at all." She replied with a small, but awkward smile.

"Your hands!" InuYasha put Kaori down in her high chair and ran Kagome's hands under cold water.

"InuYasha, I'm alright!"

"How did this happen?" Her barked in fear.

"I forgot to turn off the stove before making a phone call, that's all."

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Miroku barged in with Sango in his arms. He set her down nice and easy next to him. "What's the trouble? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miroku, thanks." Kagome giggled, not expecting him to show up.

"Well, congrats then." He stated smiling talking about her baby, although not knowing InuYasha didn't know.

Kagome glared but thanked him.

Miroku smiled awkwardly in response to the glare.

"Congrats, with what?" InuYasha asked in confusion.

"Inu." Kagome sighed. "The doctor was off count with the due date of the baby. It's coming in a month."

InuYasha hugged her, "That's great!"

She smiled and hugged him back. "I knew you'd understand."


	3. It's here

It's here!

After dinner with the family and Miroku and Sango Kagome had started to clean the dishes. She smiled to the group behind her as InuYasha baby talked, Kaori. She returned to drying dishes, when… _CRASH_! The dish fell and smashed on Kagome's head as she knelt down in pain. She winced as she screamed, "The baby!" A moment later she was unconscious.

InuYasha ran to her side and knelt beside her. "Kagome!" He picked her up and looked to Miroku, "I need to ask you for a favor, Miroku and Sango. I need to bring Kagome to the hospital, so I'm gonna need you two, to stay here and watch Kaori. I'm asking you as a friend, please."

Miroku nodded seriously as Sango sighed, "So much for being there for Kagome."

InuYasha bolted out the door with the unconscious, pregnant Kagome. He leaped from the roof tops of the nearby buildings until till they finally reached the hospital. He ran her into the emergency room and told the doctor what happened. She was laid on a bed and driven into surgery.

"Wait, I need to be with her!" InuYasha cried.

"I'm sorry sir, but in this case, she might have lost the baby!" The doctor announced seriously.

InuYasha stood motionless in shock, fear, and sadness. He took out his cell to call Miroku and tell him the news.

"Hello?" Miroku answered.

"Miroku… Kagome might have lost the baby." InuYasha stated solemnly with a single tear streaming down his cheek. (SUSPENCE!)

"What! How!" Miroku yelled into the phone.

"Calm down… remember, I have good hearing. There's no need to shout." InuYasha stated trying to calm himself down as well.

Miroku hung up the phone as he clenched his firsts to the table back at the house. "Sango, Kagome might have lost the baby!" Miroku stated with tears in his eyes.

Sango looked at him in sadness and shock. "What?" She whispered in fear.

Kaori, still in her highchair notice the sad and quiet air and began to cry. She stopped her feet on her chair as she frantically cried in hysterics. Miroku held her to calm her down as he too cried quietly with her. (In a manly way)

InuYasha back at the hospital ran into the waiting room considering he couldn't think straight at the moment. His foot twitched with excitement, fearful excitement.

"InuYasha Higurashi?" A nurse walked up to the crying hanyou.

He looked up from his sad disposition and noticed her face was solemn with sadness in her eyes. He assumed that meant bad news.

"Your wife is having so trouble delivering your baby." She stated sadly with a tear of her own sympathy tricking down her cheek.

"What kind of trouble?" Demanded the worried InuYasha.

"She isn't breathing!" Exclaimed the nurse.

Without thinking InuYasha burst open the doors and ran to where Kagome's scent led him. "Kagome!" He shouted with fear in his eyes and penetrating threw his heart, mind and soul.

A/N: I hate to leave you hangen but I love the suspense! Isn't it awesome! Please review! .


	4. Crying Baby

Crying Baby

InuYasha bolted threw the surgery room doors and ran to Kagome's side. "KAGOME!" He cried.

"Sir, we are going to need you to leave!" The head doctor announced angrily. He pushed InuYasha to the door and encouraged him to leave.

"You don't understand! That's my wife!" He barked and punched the doctor, subconsciously of course.

A security guard pulled InuYasha out of the room by his scruff, leaving him defenseless. "Common Hanyou, you're coming with me!" The man barked and threw InuYasha into the waiting room and locked the door.

InuYasha knelt back the door and pounded on it to break in. He screamed and begged to get in.

"Hey, mutt calm down!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind the hysterical hanyou.

InuYasha turned to face Koga towering above him. He stood up, "Ko-Koga? I didn't expect to see you ever again."

"Yea well you know, small world. So what's with the hysterical water works?" He asked mocking the poor hanyou.

"My wife is in there and she is having trouble delivering her baby!" InuYasha barked, but without anger in his tone, more of worry.

"Your wife? That's terrible! Who's the lucky maiden?"

"Kagome." Mumbled InuYasha.

"So, she wound up with you, after I left her for Koheiry?" Koga smirked, but knew it was no time for rude remarks and bickering. (Koheiry is Koga's new wife from my other story: The Unknown Love)

InuYasha glared but with a tear stained cheek and tears swelling within his deep amber eyes. "I'm a mess. I don't know what I'd do if I lost the baby or worse, both Kagome and the baby!"

"Wait, Kagome's in danger to? God, what's happened to peace in the world?" Koga barked.

"Yea." InuYasha simply stated with a sad sigh upon his lips.

Koga sighed heavily, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but, you are so lucky my wife is with me."

InuYasha looked to him in confusion. "How is that luck?"

"She knows how to perform life energy! She can heal things, and people!"

"Oh." InuYasha answered awkwardly.

"I guess I could help you out. Well, technically I'm helping Kagome." Koga called over his wife and walked into the room with her and InuYasha.

Koheiry stood beside Kagome's bed and continued with the life energy procedure. She clapped and her eyes glowed lime green as she placed her hands on Kagome's stomach. Suddenly Kagome's eyes burst opened and she gasped for breath.

InuYasha had a very small smile playing at his lips. "Kagome?" He whispered to her.

"InuYasha." Kagome smiled and held her stomach.

Soon after Kagome was haled off to the delivery room to proceed having her baby. InuYasha thanked Koga and his wife as they left. InuYasha when back to coach Kagome threw her baby's delivery. Surprisingly, it was another baby girl. But she looked completely human until she opened her eyes which where deep amber like InuYasha.

"Akina." Claimed Kagome holding her new born.

Suddenly a nurse bolted into the room and snatched the baby from Kagome. "I'm sorry ma'am but this baby needs to be put in isolation! She isn't breathing correctly and her pulse isn't on track! I'm afraid she may not make it!"

InuYasha hugged his wife as she cried on his shoulder in fear. 'Why is this happening to us?' thought the worried hanyou.


	5. Having Baby Trouble

Having Baby Trouble

An hour later, in the emergency room the nurse walked up to Kagome, "Mrs. Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, "Yes?"

The nurse had a tiny smile playing at her pink, lip glossed lips. "I need to ask, what is your new baby girl's name? We have her in the bath at the moment. You can take her home tomorrow."

Kagome smiled, "Akina." She stated with a wide grin spreading across her face. InuYasha hugged his beautiful wife with glee.

"Would you like to see your baby?" Asked the smiling nurse.

Kagome nodded with tears of happiness in her eyes. She loosened her grip on InuYasha and stood up. InuYasha and Kagome followed the nurse into the baby's resting room.

When they approached the room and looked threw the glass at the babies, they saw their beautiful Akina with a little bit of jet black hair, deep amber eyes, and dog ears?

"Look she takes after you too, Inu." Kagome smiled with an arm around InuYasha's waist and his around hers.

InuYasha felt his cell phone vibrate in his left pocket. "Hello?" He answered it.

"InuYasha, is everything alright?" Miroku's voice asked.

"Yea, Kagome had the baby. Her name is Akina." InuYasha stated happily.

Miroku put the phone to his should as he told Sango the good news.

"We are so happy for you!" Miroku announced with joy.

"We'll see you tomorrow. They want to keep Kagome and the baby here over night."

"What about you?" Well I'm going to need to stay with Kagome.

"You are welcome to use the guest bedroom of the house and Denahi can sleep in Kaori's room. Miroku, it's a 6 bedroom house. You'll find room. Don't worry about it." InuYasha insisted.

"Thanks." Miroku stated and hung up the phone.

Back at the house with Miroku and Sango they had gotten stayed and prayed at the kitchen table for InuYasha and Kagome.

Sango asked her husband, "So did you tell him?"

"No. They've gone threw so much trouble already with the new baby. We shouldn't worry them with Kaori's fever."

"But it's so high. She could die, Miroku!" Sango demanded.

"We've nursed people with fevers before, and we'll do it again." Miroku insisted.

Sango glared at him, "Fine, we'll do all that we can. Let's put her to bed and give her some Tylenol and a humidifier."

Miroku smiled, "Thank you."

Sango nodded with a tiny small, which barely seemed like it was there. She picked up Kaori and brought her to her room with a cold wet cloth on her head. They gave her some medicine and put her to bed.


	6. Stressedout Hanyou

Stressed-out Hanyou

InuYasha stayed in Kagome's Hospital room all night with her. He smiled most of the time, not knowing his other baby is on the edge of dying. He held his wife's hand with laced fingers, as she lay in the bed. He too ended up falling asleep beside Kagome as he did often.

"Mr. Higurashi?" The nurse asked at about 8am in the morning.

InuYasha looked up at her, half asleep, "Ehh…"

She held out Akina, whom was smiling and laughing. "You may take her home, sir."

InuYasha took the baby from the nurse and smiled as he baby talked her. He nodded in gratitude to the nurse, "Thank you." She smiled and bowed before she left the room.

"Kagome." InuYasha kissed her forehead slightly to wake her up.

She opened her eyes half way to see her baby. "Akina." She smiled.

"We can go home now." InuYasha insisted.

They left the hospital that morning to go home to Kaori in hysterics. InuYasha leaped up the stairs at full speed to Kaori's side. When he burst into the room he saw Miroku holding her and singing to her, trying his personal best to calm her down.

"I'll take it from here." InuYasha smirked to Miroku. He took the baby and once she was in his arms he noticed her extremely high fever, which had only gotten worse over night. He glared to Miroku.

Miroku smirked awkwardly in reaction to the glare. "I didn't want to worry you anymore than you already were, so I didn't tell you."

InuYasha bopped him on the head, "Well you should have! This is my baby we're talking about!" InuYasha barked. He called the doctor for an emergency house visit.

About an hour later the doctor showed up at the door. "Yes, what's wrong? Who's sick?" He asked as he walked into the house.

InuYasha held out Kaori for him to see, "My 3 year old is."

"I see." The doctor scratched his chin whiskers. He held Kaori and examined her. He took her temperature, to find it was 105.6 degrees F.

"She has a terrible fever! She could die!" The doctor yelled in shock.

"What?" Kagome asked faintly.

Kaori sneezed and her eyes turned a demon red. She cried harder and squirmed in hysterics.

"I'm going to need to take her to the emergency room." The doctor stated. "I'll call you with her results."

InuYasha nodded with a sad and scared sigh. "Make sure she isn't hurt. Please take good care of her." InuYasha stated in hope for his baby girl. The doctor nodded and headed out the door.

InuYasha sunk to the floor, motionless and worried. "My Ka-Ka." Ka-Ka was the nick name for Kaori. Kagome rest her hands gently on his shoulders with a worried sigh.

Miroku and Sango apologized and took their leave after the doctor left. They were terribly sorry and just as worried as Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome sighed, "Ok, well we can't just sulk and worry all day. Let's go set up Akina's room and go out and buy her some clothes. I know it sounds weird, but we should try to forget about Kaori, for a little bit. It'll worry us more if we keep thinking about it." Kagome had a tear trickling down her cheek as she spoke.

InuYasha looked at her with a sigh and stood up. He nodded but didn't say a word. He followed her to where Akina's new room would be and helped her set up the crib and the night stand. He barely spoke and couldn't help but worry about his poor baby Kaori. He was like her best friend. He loved her so much and couldn't bare to hear her in trouble like that.

Kagome tried not to talk as well, seeing how she would mostly cry silently to herself, as did Inu. She took Akina with them to Home goods and bought some nice things for Akina's room and some paint so InuYasha could paint it a nice fluffy pink color.

Once they returned home Inu got to work while Kagome breast feed Akina and put her to bed in a spare crib. As soon as Kagome had a minute of rest, the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered it.

"Hello, Kagome?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's uncle Sesshomaru, here." Sesshomaru proudly announced. In the past InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru all became a loving family, finally.

"Seshy!" Kagome squeaked with a small smirk.

"I'm in town and wondered if I should pay a visit. I have a gift here for Kaori."

Kagome sighed, "Oh, Seshy Kaori's in trouble. She's in the hospital with an extremely high fever. But you can pay a visit to your brother, sister-in-law, and new niece, Akina."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Alright. I should be there in 5-10 minutes tops. Love ya."

"Love you too." Kagome hung up the phone. She yelled up the stairs to InuYasha, "Seshy is commen' over!"

"Oh, hey, great!" InuYasha finally smile, although for only a second or two. "Maybe he can help me paint." Chuckled the devious Hanyou.

A/N: Please review and read my other stories too, I mean I wrote like 10 and this is the only one people are reading! I promise I'll write more on this one and others too. I have a lot of time on my hands since I've been home sick for three days, and have off on Tuesday. .


	7. Half, FUll Quarter?

Half, Full, Quarter?

With a smile and shout came the entrants of Seshy! "Hello, family!" He smirked. Kagome ran up and hugged him and called InuYasha down to say hello.

InuYasha leaped down the stairs with Akina in his arms. "Sesshomaru, meet Akina."

"She looks nearly human." Sesshomaru commented.

"Well, Akina took more after Kagome than me this time." InuYasha stated with a grin. He tried to motion to Sesshomaru, not to comment about humans while Kagome was in the room. Too late…

"Excuse me?" Kagome hissed. "So what if she's human. I'm a human, she takes after me this time! Is that a problem!"

Sesshomaru smirked awkwardly and blushed, "Ugh.. I didn't mean it like that Kags. I meant just that she looks human. I was just pointing out the obvious."

Kagome smirked, "Well, don't let it happen again." She had him eating out of the palm of her hand. She lead the two men into Akina's room and announced, "What would happen if I lock you both in here and say that you're not allowed out until it's complete, and looks great!"

InuYasha smirked competitively, "I'd say let's get started. You up for that Sesshomaru?"

"I'm always up for some brotherly competition. You're going down little brother." Sesshomaru smirked and splattered paint all over Inu.

Kagome smiled and closed the door to let them work. She smiled on her way down the stairs to put Akina in the spare crib. "Night, night, Akina. Sleep tight." She settled Akina in the crib and walked into the kitchen. On her way to the fridge to start preparing lunch, she stop motionless in her tracks. She sighed at the happy pictures of Kaori and InuYasha hung up on the refrigerator door. A tear trickled down her cheek at the sight. She missed her baby and prayed for her survival.

Back in Akina's room, the men were painting and splattering paint everywhere. It was actually starting to look good though. After they had finished painting the bedroom they took down the tarp and had to carpet the room. Hard wood floors weren't safe for babies. They threw down and stapled a fluffy pink carpet to the floor, after they had ripped up all the hard wood covering. They threw the hard wood scraps into the garbage disposal and continued to furnish the room.

Kagome had prepared lunch and sat at the table to rest and wait for the men to finish. She knew having the two of them in there they would get the job done in a half an hour or less. She thought about her dear husband and how he has matured over the years, and how immature he used to be. It made her giggle thinking of how jealous he used to get and the arguments they used to have. Her trail of thought was interrupted by the phone. She quickly ran to pick it up, hoping it was the doctor. "Hello?" She answered anxiously.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Doctor Raul. We have Kaori here in goods hands. She is going to live." A happy tone rang threw out the doctors voice.

Kagome smiled, "That's excellent news."

"Unfortunately we are going to have to run tests on her." The doctor's tone was more serious this time.

"Tests! But why?" Kagome squeaked in fear.

"It seems Kaori is doing odd things. She… isn't an ordinary quarter demon, that's for sure. Apparently she can choose to change."

"What do you mean change?" Asked the worried Kagome.

"She has the choice to change into a full demon, a mortal, or her original form."

"How is she able to do that?"

"We don't know. That's why we are keeping her over night to run tests. We will call you in the morning to come pick her up." Stated the doctor.

"Alright. Call soon please. We miss our Kaori." Kagome's voice shook with worry and fear. She hung up the phone and sprinted up the stairs and banged on Akina's bedroom door.

InuYasha answered the door, "Yea Kagome, what is it?" He asked watching her pant.

"It's Kaori." Kagome stuttered. "She's unique."

InuYasha laughed, "What?"

"I'm serious. The doctor just called saying she needs to stay over night so they can run tests on her." Kagome announced.

"Tests, why?" Barked InuYasha.

"Apparently, she has the choice to turn herself into a human, a full demon, or a quarter demon, whenever she wants."

"How in hell can she do that!"

"Well, if we knew that we'd be picking her up right now." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha grumbled, "Feh… well Akina's room's almost done."

"Lunch is waiting for you and Seshy on the table when your done." Smiled Kagome as she began walk back downstairs. She thought about Kaori and how she might be able to do those things. She found it weird. "Kaori, be safe." Prayed Kagome.


	8. Kaori's Strength

Kaori's Strength

Kagome had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV that night, while watching ER. She had finished feeding Akina and putting her to bed. InuYasha had fallen asleep next to Kagome on the couch and Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on the smaller couch next to Kagome and InuYasha. They had awoke at the loud ring of the phone at 5:30am.

"The doctor!" Kagome jumped off the couch and sprinted to the phone. "Hello?" She answered it.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi? Kaori is ready to be picked up, but we are going to need to talk to you about her." The doctor replied on the other line.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, thank you. We'll be right there." Kagome ended the conversation and hung up the phone. She ran over to her husband whom had fallen back asleep after Kagome picked up the phone. She leaned her head close to his dog-like ear to talk. "Inu. WAKE UP!" She shouted.

InuYasha jolted up and glared at Kagome while she giggled. "Yea, what is it?" He hissed.

"We can go pick Kaori up." Kagome smiled. She fixed her glance deep into his eyes as if to control him, but couldn't.

"Ok, ok, let's go." InuYasha gave in, to the stare. They woke Seshy and told him the news. They all got ready and headed to the hospital with Akina.

Once they reached the hospital they noticed that it was isolated. All of the people in the hospital in need of care were sent to another one nearby. Inu, Kagome holding Akina, and Seshy all walked into the hospital to see the secretary not there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" InuYasha announced.

Doctor Raul appeared at the end of the long hall. "I'm sorry; we had to evacuate the building from Kaori." He announced with a sigh.

"Why? Is she that sick?" Asked the worried Kagome.

"She isn't sick at all. I'm afraid it's her abilities that scares us all." The doctor stated with a fearful expression. As he came into view they group notices scratches, bruises, and burns all over him.

Kagome gasped and covered her moth with her hand as if she said something she shouldn't have. "How powerful is she?" Kagome asked in a muffled voice with her hand still in the way.

"I'm afraid it's as bad as it looks, or maybe worse." The doctor stated with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? How is a baby quarter demon that powerful?" Barked InuYasha in worry.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Remarked the wounded doctor. The group followed the doctor to Kaori's hospital room. The walls were cracked and scarred. Their were burn marks everywhere and the windows were all broken.

Kagome gasped as she peered in the distorted room and her poor baby crying in hysterics on the bed. "Kaori, sweaty, mommy's here." Kagome ran to Kaori with opened arms. She embraced her baby as they both cried, Kagome silently and Kaori in hysterics.

InuYasha kreeped into the room slowly and noticed, the shattered tetsusaiga! He put his hand out to touch it, making sure it wasn't a dream or an illusion. "How did this happen?" InuYasha demanded.

"She shattered it and her blood rage took hold of her." The doctor stated with a terribly sorry sigh.

"How did she break it? Not even I could break it." Barked the demanding hanyou.

"Well little brother it seems you brought a little monster into this world." Sesshomaru remarked rudely.

InuYasha turned a deadly glare to his older half brother. "Never refer to her as a monster again!" InuYasha whipped with anger.

The doctor called Kagome and InuYasha into the waiting room so they could talk. "Mrs. and Mr. Higurashi, please take a seat." The doctor offered kindly as he prepared to explain. "Your daughter Kaori has unusually strong powers for a quarter demon, and for any demon at that. She has more than you know. We ran a couple tests on her and she preformed some of her powers. She can walk threw walks, create and control fire, and most of all, she can choose to transform into an even stronger full demon." The doctor explained with fear in his eyes.

Kagome and InuYasha looked wide eyed at the scared doctor. They too were scared. "How does she have these abilities? Where did they come from?" Asked Kagome.

"Well apparently it's the both of your genes mixed together. I know that may not make sense to you as of now, but in time you'll come to know what I mean." The doctor stated as he casually escorted the Higurashi family out of the building.

"I hate to even bring this up, but you are going to need to train her, InuYasha." Kagome announced with a sigh.

InuYasha smirked, "I'll do all I can. She might end up teaching me a thing or two."

InuYasha prepared for Kaori's training and lessons. He knew there was a long rode ahead of them both.

A/N: Next chapter is gonna be even better! So I hope you liked this one! Please R&R my other stories as well as this one . this isn't my only good one.


	9. Raising Two Teenaged Girls

Raising Two Teenaged Girls

_12 years later_

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Kaori yelled leaping up the stairs much like her father. "I'm going… ugh… to Lily's house! I'll be home around 9-ish, k?"

"Oh, no you don't!" InuYasha blocked Kaori's path out of the house.

"Dad!" Kaori whined.

"Call me when you get there. That's why you have a cell phone." InuYasha demanded. He glared her down until she'd give in.

"Fine! I'll call you when I get there!" Kaori barked back to her over protective father. Since she had the choice to change her appearance and strength, she would show herself as a human around people. As a human she had InuYasha's human violet eyes and black hair, along with Kagome's figure and gentle touch.

"You better be at Lily's house. If I find out you went anywhere else you are in big trouble!" InuYasha demanded.

"Oh, let her have some fun." Kagome smiled overhearing the conversation.

InuYasha smirked and let the 15 year old Kaori bolt out of the house and run to her friend's house.

Kaori always said she was going to her friend's house when her and her friends would secretly sneak to the ancient well and travel threw time, like Kagome used to do. They had made a couple feudal era friends as it is. They have secretly been doing this for 3 years now and haven't gotten caught once.

"Bye dad!" Kaori waved and ran out of the house.

Soon enough came bolting threw the door, home at last from school. Her, being 3 years younger than Kaori, means she goes to middle school and gets out later than her sister. "Hey mom. Hey dad." Akina waved on her way up the stairs to get her homework done and leave to have fun.

"What's the rush?" Asked Kagome peering into Akina's bedroom.

"Well, I'll only tell you if you don't tell dad." Akina smirked mischievously to her mother.

Kagome grinned and closed the door. "Spill." Her mother smirked.

"Ok, so Kane came up to me in school today and… asked me out on a date!" Exclaimed the excited Akina.

"That's great!" Kagome hugged her and approved her date tonight.

"The date's at the movies tonight at 8. May I please go? Please?" Akina begged her mother.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll break the news to your father, after you leave. Don't' worry about him."

Akina smiled and rushed to get back to her homework so she was able to get ready in time. Akina unlike Kaori was mostly human looking but on the nigh of the half moon she would turn into a full fledge demon. She had Kikyo's eyes and long black hair. She had Kagome's figure and obvious female physique.

Kagome smiled on her way down the stairs and smirked, "Teenagers these days."


	10. Big Mistake

Big Mistake

Akina hurried and got ready for her date. She fixed her beautiful black hair into a half up half down ponytail and wore a cute pink belly shirt and a white mini skirt. She had pretty white high heeled sandals on her feet.

"I'm leaving!" Akina yelled turning the door knob on her way out the house.

"And where is it that you're going?" asked InuYasha smirking deviously as he entered the foyer.

"Oh, you know, just out." Akina lied awkwardly with a smirk.

"Out, in those clothes? So, who are you going with? And exactly where is 'out'?" InuYasha continued to ask with the same devious smirk, demanding answers.

"I'm going to the movies with a couple friends. That's all. I'll be back by 10?" Akina hoped she could convince her father that she wasn't lying but it seemed a little hard.

"Really? So you will be back in this house by 10 o'clock tonight?" demanded the over protective half breed.

"I promise." Akina vowed and bolted out of the house without another word from her father.

InuYasha awed at his own daughters speed, but soon turned his look to Kagome in the kitchen. "So, do you know where Akina's _really_ going?" He asked smugly gripping Kagome's shoulders gently.

"InuYasha," Kagome giggled. "You know very well Akina doesn't lie. She is just going to the movies with a friend or too. She's going o be fine." Kagome smiled to her husband reassuringly.

"I hope her friends know what happens to her tonight." InuYasha looked at the ceiling mischievously.

Kagome gasped, "Oh, my god, I forgot! Tonight is the night of the half moon! Kane is going to fear her for the rest of her life!"

"Kane?" asked InuYasha with suspicion.

"Ugh… He is just a good friend of Akina's nothing more. They are going to the movies tonight with a couple other friends." Kagome lied threw her teeth knowing it was wrong.

"She's going with a boy?" InuYasha hissed. He glared his beautiful wife down evilly.

Kagome grinned awkwardly. "A friend boy, not a boyfriend." She lied again.

InuYasha plopped down on a chair at the table with a heavy sigh. "He's still a boy. A boy she could fall in love with." InuYasha talked with a serious, gloomy tone.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Oh, please she is only 12 years old. She will be fine. Why are you so worried lately?"

"I don't know, I just want them to be safe. I don't have my sword anymore remember. It belongs to Kaori now." InuYasha sighed seriously with maturity.

Kagome put a hand of ease on her dear husband's tense shoulder. "Sweaty, Don't worry they are strong; maybe even stronger than Seshy. They are definitely stronger than you though." Kagome joked.

InuYasha grumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome just smirked and walked away.

Looking over to Kaori's view

Kaori jumped into the ancient well with her best friend lily (Koga's daughter). They had previously fought a dangerous centipede demon, last time they were in feudal Japan.

"Kaori, look, it's a priestess." Lily giggled pointing to a very depressed looking woman in the distance. She had beautiful deep brown eyes, almost the same as Akina's, and she had long black hair in a low ponytail. She wore a old kimono looking type outfit and sandals.

Kaori stared in awe at how much the strange priestess looked like her own mother, Kagome. "Is it just me or does she look, at least a little bit like my mother?"

Lily squinted into the distance at the strange priestess. "Yea, you're right." She stated awkwardly.

"Doesn't that seem a little weird?"

"Just a little." Lily answered in awe.

Kaori had no idea that Kagome used to travel into the past as she did. She never heard the story of this strange priestess. She had no clue that InuYasha, her dear father wasn't even from her era. Kaori quickly changed into her half demon state, since she was in the feudal era she didn't need to hide it.

Kaori's transformation quickly caught the strange priestess's attention. She looked over to Kaori with those deep brown eyes, those of Akina's. She approached Lily and Kaori slowly- cautiously. Once she got close enough she stopped to notice that Kaori looked like a mix between her and InuYasha, but one thing was different; she wasn't hers, she was Kagome's. A deep hatred ran threw the woman's veins.

"Hello." Kaori greeted sweetly to the strange priestess.

"Hello, what is your name?" The woman asked nicely.

"I'm Kaori, what's your name?" Kaori answered.

"I thought you'd recognize me as such. I am Kikyo, your fathers… never mind. He probably hasn't spoken of me." Kikyo turned a away with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"How do you know my father?" Kaori asked cautiously.

"Your father is InuYasha, is he not?"

"Yes, how could you tell?"

"You look very much like him, but with my eyes, well your mothers." answered the depressed Kikyo.

"Yours? I don't even know you." Kaori barked.

"With that remark you most certainly are InuYasha's child. Who is your mother? Is it her? Is it Kagome?" demanded the angry woman.

"Yea, why? You got a problem with my mom?" Kaori started to get angry.

"It's not so much a problem more like a grudge. Kagome is my reincarnation. She stole InuYasha away from me." Kikyo replied angrily.

Kaori gave Kikyo a look of deep confusion. "How the hell would you know? You live in this era; 500 years earlier then my mother."

Kikyo smirked. "I suppose she hasn't told you. She used to travel these parts as well. She used to come to this era and travel with your father whom lived here. She then took him away from his home and brought him back to her time." Kikyo stated with a mischievous smirk.

Kaori awed to the strange priestess. "What!" She barked angrily.

"I wish for you to take me to see your father. I wish to go to the future with you." Kikyo demanded.

"Why?" Lily butt-in.

"I simply wish to see the father of my only daughter." Kikyo grinned.

Kaori glared, but with a wide eyed awe. "Since when did he come back here!" She barked.

"He hasn't been here for a long time, almost 17 years. One year more than my daughter's age." Kikyo stated calmly.

Kaori glared but with sadness deep in her heart, for her mother. She wondered if she should take this woman back to her home if she should just say no.

A/N: Tell me what you think, please review! I also want to know if you have any ideas.


	11. Brewing of a war

Brewing of a war

_Still in Kaori's prov._

Lily shook her head in disagreement to Kaori. "We don't even know this lady! She could be some man eating demon for all we know! This whole stupid story could be made up!" Lily demanded with anger brewing in her voice.

Kaori sighed, "That could be the case but how would she know my father?" She turned her glance toward Kikyo and asked, "Am I right? Would you have not a clue of my father if your story were false?" With a dead glare upon Kikyo Kaori's shoulders became tense and warm phlegm developed over the coat of her throat. With force she pushed it down but that did not dissolve the hatred she was harvesting for this familiar looking woman.

Kikyo grinned at this strange question. "Why do you doubt me so?" She asked looking down upon Kaori as if showing she were the young girl's better. "I speak the truth, even your father can tell you that much."

Kaori cocked her left eyebrow with her nostrils flaring in anger. "Stop speaking of my father as if he were here! He's not and he never was! You're lying! I'm his best friend. He wouldn't keep secrets from me – not like that." Kaori's roar descended from a loud bark to a hoarse unsure like state.

Lily's eye twitched. "I think we auto get out of here." She gently grabbed Kaori's wrist attempting to pull her toward the well in which they had come.

Kaori simply shook her heard in distrust to Kikyo and walked slowly backward, mostly being pulled by Lily. Once, they had reached the well Kaori formed back into her human state before jumping in after Lily.

_Akina's prov._

Akina sat cuddled up next to her dear boyfriend Kane. It was almost at the end of the movie and outside the theater the sun was going down. Now surely the movie was going to end at 9:30pm or sooner; after the sun was under the tip of the orange and pink lighted horizon. Akina of course forgot about that night which was that of the half moon. She soon began to fill the strange power and bitterness growing deep in her veins. It became clear to her that her transformation would take place in a mere 2-5 minutes and she had not the time, nor the place.

"Kane, I'm sorry but I have to go! It's an emergency. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Akina vowed before getting up to leave the theater.

"W- Wait! Don't go – not yet. The movie isn't even over and I haven't kissed you yet." Kane insisted holding a grasp upon her wrist disabling her ability to leave.

Akina simply pecked Kane upon his pink- tinted lips and bolted out of the doors. At full speed she ran into the street where she stood facing the moon arise upon the night sky. With force she pushed her feet, toes first into the air; leaping to a roof top while her transformation pulsated within her while in mid air. Her hair, now a light silver and purple streaks bolting across her soft cheeks, the physique of a female dog demon, full blooded demon streamed threw her veins as her feet landed firmly on the tilted roof top of a building. She quickly glanced back to the theater from which she had left and sighed heavily. She was then on her way home without Kane or anyone else finding this strange phenomenon about her, for this was her true weakness. The night of the half moon was the only night revenge was temptation.

A/N: sorry I know it was short, but I haven't the time. I hope you liked it. Please review! I need opinions and ideas if any.


	12. The Truth hurts like a mother

**The Truth hurts like a mother giving birth**

Kaori had only simple regrets for leaving so quickly. She hadn't seen her friends from that era and wasn't able to kick major demon ass. She frowned as Lily and her raced threw time at warp speed. Thoughts - bad thoughts sliced threw her mind as she thought of the awful words that came from the strange woman's mouth. "She was dead!" Kaori shouted out of nowhere.

Lily raised an eyebrow and slapped Kaori in the back of her head. "What the hell are you yelling about? Who's dead and why are you acting so odd?" Lily questioned knowing something was up but not knowing what.

Kaori chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her head lightly. "Oh, hum - sorry I was just thinking is all." Kaori starred ahead once more as they reached the bottom of their own well in their own time period.

When popping their heads up from the well Lily and Kaori noticed it was dark and nearly 11:00pm on a school night. The censored garage light flickered on in the neighboring house nearby the well. It had once been a shine but the shrine had been burned to the ground the day InuYasha and Kagome had come to the future for good.

Lily looked at her watch and gasped. "My dad's gonna kill me!" She yelped and jumped out of the well. She quickly helped Kaori up and hugged her goodbye. "Bye! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Lily announced racing off into the distance with the great speed and agility passed down to her from her father.

Kaori laughed a bit knowing what Lily's dad would say to her. "Poor Lily." Kaori said to herself in a mere whisper. "Oh wait my dad is gonna do the same to me! Crap!" She yelled at herself and ran quickly and quietly to her home which was nearly five blocks away from the well.

Kaori slowly crept into her house only to find her father waiting for her by the burning fireplace. She looked around as to act innocent but knew her father was going to wring her neck. While her eyes jumped she noticed her sister Akina in her full demon form, angrily reading an obedience book her mother had gotten for InuYasha a while back.

"Kaori!" InuYasha roared. The house echoed with the anger in his tone that had covered the worry he had recently felt. "you deliberately told me you'd be back in this house at 9 o'clock and not only were you late but you didn't call telling me you were at Lily's. You know I still can't use those stupid tele-fonce either!" InuYasha barked and stuttered to pronounce the words correctly.

Kaori couldn't help but giggle when hearing her father mispronounce telephone. When seeing her father glare even more fierce she quickly straightened up with a frown. "Dad - I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I got caught up! But then again I should be the one mad in this case." Kaori began to raise her voice as she spoke. "I met up with a priestess by the name of Kikyo. She claimed to know you, in fact she even claimed to have your child! I mean sure you should be mad that I didn't go to Lily's house but in this case I am even more angry at you for keeping such a secret!"

Kagome hearing the retched name of the one she hated, raced down the stairs to find Kaori with tears in her eyes over powering her father with anger. "What in the world is going on down here?" Kagome shouted.

"Spare me mother, I don't even know this stranger." Kaori stated referring to her father. She walked away with a heavy sigh and a glare. She walked over and sat down at the kitchen table finding the remains of a home cooked meal fastened by her mother.

Akina looked over from her reading and to her parents as a fight began to brew. She couldn't help but wonder what Kaori was talking about and where it is she went. She could do nothing but eavesdrop. Considering how angry Kagome seemed, she wouldn't even notice anyone else was in the house.

"Is that so? She's still alive is she? I could have sworn she was tragically killed by Naraku himself!" Kagome hissed and quickly turned away in a humph. Her arms crossed snug against her chest in anger and frustration.

InuYasha looked down. "It was my fault. I knew Kikyo was reincarnated again and I didn't want you to know. I thought you'd get mad and I knew I couldn't tell you. But I swear I had no idea that she had a kid!" InuYasha looked up from the floor and to his angry wife. He knew it was his fault this time. His fault that his family hadn't any idea of Kikyo's well-being. Sure, Kagome knew Kikyo once existed but had no idea she was alive yet again.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome spun her head and eye contact back to stare down at InuYasha. "You lied to me - you lied to your whole family! You are so - so undeserving." Kagome's loud angry roar descended and came to a hushed cry. "You are undeserving of your whole family." Kagome sobbed lightly and ran to her bedroom and quickly latched the lock on the door. She wept quietly on her bed trying not to make a sound.

Kaori continued to pick at the leftover dinner scraps. "Why?" She asked her father but still refused to look up from her plate. "Why did you do this? What was your reasoning? And don't give me that, I was young and stupid crap, cause I aint buying it!" Kaori, although bursting with anger remained to keep a calm set on her father's case.

InuYasha walked slowly to the chair next to her eldest daughter. "I - I can't say. I loved her but I love your mom more. Back then I couldn't tell which one I loved more though; I couldn't choose." He sighed and got up from her chair. He slowly began to walk over to the couch but was stopped by Kaori.

"How! Who is she! And how did you meet her?" Kaori shouted demanding answers.

InuYasha attempted to smirk but couldn't. "What did she tell you?"

Kaori felt tears begin to brim her eye line. "She told me you were from her era and that Kagome took you away from her and brought you here to the future. Is that it? Is the truth?" She cried still looking down at the half empty plate in front of her.

InuYasha frowned and lowered his head even more and answered, "Yep, kido, that's the truth."

Kaori crossed her arms on the table top and lowered her head into her arms and cried. She cried like the little girl she used to be and couldn't care even less of what anyone else said. She just sobbed….

A/N: Please R&R I like this chapter a lot but I gotta know if you guys have any idea or comments! . thanx for your time


End file.
